Doomed
Doomed is the character who scratched a drug dealer's brand new ride. About Doomed doesn't believe in fate. In fact, he laughs in the face of danger, which led him to scratch a drug dealer's brand new ride. You can't hear his laughter now, the plastic bag he's in muffles it. Perhaps Doomed should reconsider believing in fate.Dumb Ways to Die™: Crazy Chronicles Activity Journal ---- Appearance Little is known about Doomed's appearance, as he is in a garbage bag. It can be assumed that he may have a purple body, since his legs are purple as well. Video In the video, Doomed is struggling inside the bag. An unseen character (we assume that it is the 'drug dealer') swings a bat at him, and he appears to collapse in pain. Game His first game was to dodge baseball bats appearing from either side of the screen. If he managed to dodge all the bats, he would jump for joy, expose his arms, and exit pursued by a hearse. If he got hit, he would collapse and bleed out. Doomed's second game is to avoid cones appearing from the bottom of the screen running from the drug dealer's car. If he dodges all the cones, he would jump into a garbage truck to escape. If he hits one, he gets hit by the drug dealer's car and be pushed into the screen, resulting in failure. Doomed also has a summer game where he is playing volleyball and the player must hold and tap to get him under the ball. Failure consists of Doomed being run over by the drug dealer's car. If you win, he'll receive a golden volleyball trophy and people will cheer for him. Shot 2016-10-23 11-31-04.png|Doomed's minigame gameplay Shot 2016-10-23 11-35-02.png|When you failed Doomed's minigame. Trivia *Although Doomed sings and dances inside his bag, his mouth is never seen, like Numskull and Clod. He is also the only singing character whose mouth is never seen, so he might not sing. *Although Doomed was hit by the baseball bat, he looks like he doesn't have any injury (despite being inside the bag) when dancing in the chorus, although he is inside the bag. The same goes with Ninny (implying he was completely blown up), Dimwit (although he was burned in the chorus) and Clod (who doesn't die but kills someone). *He is never seen outside his bag. *He and Putz are the only purple characters in the video. *Doomed, Ninny, Botch and Doofus all don't appear on Dumbwaystodie.com. * He and Bungle are the only characters whose actual body shapes are unknown. ** They are also both in Group Three. ** They also only die bloody deaths in their minigame loss. Gallery DWTD xmas-768x967.jpg|With Hapless Pillock Dippy Dummkopf Dimwit Stupe Lax Numskull Bungle Mishap Dunce Calamity Botch Doofus Stumble Bonehead and Putz. Miff.jpg|Back row, behind Botch. metro_trai_wrap_1.jpg|With Ninny Stupe Botch and Hapless. Newbies.png|With Bungle Dunce and Pillock. Category:Characters Category:Group three characters Category:Grey characters Category:All Pages Category:Standard Dancer Category:Standard Dancers Category:Unknown Characters Category:Purple characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters with unseen eyes Category:Characters with Official Names Category:Characters with Confirmed Gender Category:Characters with Ambiguous body Category:Characters in the original video